Display devices may include any number of technologies from a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) to digital light processor (DLP) projection displays with digital micro-mirror devices (DMD). Regardless of display technology, one of the measures used to evaluate the quality of a display device is resolution. One determinant of the resolution of a display device is the number of pixels of the device. A display device with a higher number of pixels generally has a higher resolution than a comparable display device with a lower number of pixels. An increased number of pixels in a display device often involves higher costs for the display. With an increased number of pixels, the amount of processing power or information for each image that is provided to a display device may also increase to provide values for the additional pixels.
Dynamic range is another quality factor of a display device. The larger the dynamic range, the more vibrant the colors appear. It would be desirable to be able to provide a relatively high resolution, high-dynamic display device while minimizing the cost, processing power and/or information needed to display images.